She Is Different
by animefan021513
Summary: Kyoya knows she is different but just how different is she? PLEASE READ AND REVIEW.


_Kyoya Ootori Entry, Monday 3:42PM: It's a normal day at the host club. Entertain young woman, make their fantasies a ridiculous reality, and hearing the annoying wooing and giggles they posses. The twins are performing very well on their brotherly love act, even though I'm not sure if it's really an act. Tamaki is putting on his "princely act" and to my knowledge he is still hopelessly oblivious to his feelings for Haruhi. Mori is sitting next to Hunni, who is eating cake and is acting like his natural childish self as always, and Haruhi...The new host we have added to our world of fooling woman into thinking we actually care about them and their lives, is a girl herself but she stands out even now as she hands her guests their tea and smiles she is only here because of debt yet she enjoys every second of it, well until she sees me... end of entry._

"Haruhi can you come here a second?"

"Uh? Oh, yea hold on, excuse me ladies."

_Even her walk is different from other girls, its confident and without a single misstep._

"You needed to see me senpai?"

"I wanted to let you know that you are doing very well with your clients and i also wanted to let you know that there is a 60% chance of thunderstorms and was wondering if you would like for me to take you home and stay there till Ranka got there."

"That would be nice thank you."

"Think nothing of it last thing we want is you not showing up because you got scared, stayed home, and..."

Haruhi slapped him and he had a single tear run down his face but Haruhi couldn't see it and the other hosts were too busy to see the shadow king get slapped by her. He adjusted his glasses and Haruhi saw it a single wet streak down the right side of his face, and felt bad but kept her composure as all good hosts must do while the guests were there.

"Thank you for the offer senpai I will still except the offer but i will think about weather or not I want you to keep me company till 2 in the morning."

She walked away and he had a look of shock on his face that apparently no one else saw and the only thing he could think of at that moment was the fact that she was no longer different from other girls she was different from everyone else. No one would've ever slapped the shadow king or even just stand up to him for that matter.

The day had ended and Haruhi was the only one cleaning and Kyoya was typing in another entry on his lap top like he always does at the end of the day, but this one was different.

_Kyoya Ootori Entry, Monday 5:00PM: Tamaki had successfully had 20 clients today out of that 20, 15 of them had ordered both coffee and cake while the other 5 just ordered Tea. Hikaru and Karu's 20 clients had ordered Tea and that was it, (probably because if they ate while watching them they would spit their food out in awe of the brotherly love ugh. Mori Senpai and Hunni Senpai's 20 clients of course ordered cake and Tea, because that is what Hunni Senpai likes. Haruhi...She didn't make 20 clients because i had to talk to her which ended up in her both standing up to me and slapping me which for some reason made my chest hurt rather than my face, but the 12 clients she did have didn't purchase anything they just wanted to hear her talk which i don't blame them for but it still keeps Haruhi in debt...End of Entry._

"You ready to go senpai?"

"Hmm? yes just give me a moment and then we can go to your apartment."

...

"Okay we can go now."

"Mk, let's go then."

They were in the car for only 5 minutes and the tension was already there, So Kyoya decided to attempt an apology.

"Haruhi about what happened earlier when you managed to slap me."

"Oh let me guess you're going to raise my debt right, UGH! i'm so sick of you raising my debt for no reason. You know you deserved it at least I hope you know you deserved it."

"Yes I know I deserved it I was rude."

"See I knew you were going to...wait what?"

"I...*sigh* I'm...you...um..."

"Are you trying to say apologize?"

"If you would like to call it that."

Haruhi chuckled and nodded her head and looked out the window at the passing scenery and stayed like that for the rest of the ride, while Kyoya kept staring at her realizing that she can see through Mori's empty words, that she can always please Hunni by playing games with him even though she really doesn't want to, that she can tell the twins apart, that she can handle Tamaki, **and now,** see through his facade of the cool guy act as well as his true self, and this proved his theory of her being different even more.

Kyoya opened her door before she even got the chance to, and held a gentlemanly hand out and helped her out of the car, then led her up the stairs as if she were precious to him and didn't want her to fall down the stairs. He didn't know why he felt he had to do this but he did. He walked into the house after Haruhi had opened it and looked around it even though he has already been there before plenty of times before, but he wanted to make sure everything was in order.

"Would you like some Tea senpai?"

"What kind?"

"Green Tea."

"Yes, Thank you."

He watched her make the tea and then she went to her room. He assumed she was changing which she was he later found out. She came out in blue jean shorts and a white tank top, and butterfly clips in her hair. She actually looked like a girl now and she was cute.

"Here you go."

"Thank you, so Haruhi your host act isn't an act is it?"

"No I don't like to act and I treat them how I would like to be treated if I were a guest to a host club"

This made him laugh inside.

"So you want to be treated like a guest in a Host club?"

"Well I wouldn't mind..."

"Would you like to see how I would treat you if you my guest?"

"But I've never seen you with any guests..."

"So?"

"Hmm okay..."

He had her stand up and lifted her hand and gave it a gentle kiss which made chills go up her spine and her face turn a strawberry red as he looked up at her. He held a hand pointing down to the cushion on the ground and she sat down. After he saw her comfortably seated he moved to his seat and started to talk.

"So why have you come to this place haven't you heard that we entertain woman and woo them...more than one..."

"Well, I don't get much attention at home, though my dad does come home and gives me alot of attention he has to go back to work in the next 6 hours and he mostly sleeps. Also my friends told me that you have fancy tuna."

Kyoya had a small grin on his face.

"That is only half true my dear. We have fancy tuna yes but we use it for the spread at parties that we host."

"Hmm well then I am happy I at least have my Green Tea." She gave a slight smile and sipped her tea.

"Would you like to ask me any questions My dear?"

"Um, have you ever had any girlfriends?"

"Well, there is this one girl I would like to date but she thinks I'm evil and she acts like a guy."

"Well why don't you tell her that you like her."

"Did you not hear my reasons, she thinks I'm evil." He had a small smirk on his face.

"Well if it were me I would say yes, dating isn't just about being boyfriend and girlfriend it's also about getting to know someone you really like."

"Have you ever had a boyfriend."

"No, I've just read alot of books and magazines ha-ha."

"So you think I should tell her?"

"Yes She would want to know that someone like you likes her."

"What do you mean someone like me?"

"Someone who is smart, puts on the cool guy act but is a complete wreck underneath, someone who will protect her even if it takes an army of policemen, and someone she can rely on and cry on when she is having a bad day."

His chest hurt again it took him a while before he realized it was his heart. She had seen completely through him. A part of his life that he didn't want anyone to see, and he really would use an army of policemen to protect her. He liked her alot. He also couldn't believe how Oblivious she was.

"Alright I'll tell her right now."

"Okay, I'll go into the kitchen while you call her."

"Okay thanks."

Haruhi felt her pocket vibrate. She took out her phone and saw who was calling her, and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Haruhi Fujioka, I love you."

"I love you too Kyoya."

He got up and walked into the kitchen and kissed her with passion, and lust but he knew he couldn't do any of that till further in the relationship. Still he could be a little perverted. He wrapped one arm around her back and the other grabbed her breast, and to his surprise they felt average rather than small. Suddenly he heard a small moan. It came from Haruhi He stepped back and apologized. She gave a sly smile that sent shivers down his spine and she grabbed the Tie to his uniform and pulled him closer, and kissed him this time and it tilted his glasses so she took them off and set them on the counter and backed him up to it. She then kissed him again, but this time she shifted her waist against his, and slipped her tongue into his mouth and he moaned slightly. Not because it was amazing but because it was her, and there was a taste of Green Tea along with a taste that was hers and hers alone. She slowly let go from the kiss and looked at him. He tried to compose himself but started to sound a bit nervous.

"So Haruhi, how...how are we going to explain this to the others." He said while catching his breath.

She smiled.

"Let's talk about that later and start kissing again Kyoya senpai."

"Just Kyoya."

"Yes Kyoya."

:3


End file.
